decorations
by McMuffin
Summary: Mark ends up with Addison's decorations in the move to Seattle... when he returns them to her, well... they get down and dirty. Porn. With a little bit of plot.


_It's porn. With a little bit of plot. ;)_

_Written for seasonal_smut at LiveJournal, for the prompt of "Addison/Mark, Mark ends up with Addison's decorations in the move to Seattle."_

_Also, join the community called Maddyson on this site plz. (:  
_

* * *

Addison sat at the Archfield's bar. She was sick of fighting, sick of fighting for something that wasn't worth it. She was sick of her marriage, sick of the rain, sick of everything… except for martinis. Martinis were good.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..._

Addison heard the carol become louder until something cold pressed up against her ear.

"What the-"

She spun in her chair to come face to face with Mark Sloan holding a ridiculous singing plastic reindeer to her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Addie."

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Addison glanced down at the cardboard box in his hands. "And why are you carrying a box?"

"Well you see, about three months ago this box came to my apartment in the mail, containing all Christmas decorations, and my first thought was what you just exclaimed, but upon further examination it seems that-"

"Get to the point Mark."

"They're your decorations."

"Wha, how, what?"

"Seems like someone was thinking about me when they mailed their stuff to Seattle."

"Oh shut up." She cracked a tiny smile amongst her melancholy.

"So where's Derek? I doubt he'd want to talk to me though... I'm quite surprised you're talking to me, considering all the ignored messages."

"I left Derek."

"What? When?"

"Tonight."

"I... am so sorry, Addie."

Addison glanced down at the floor before catching his gaze.

"Help me forget?" she asked him softly.

"What?"

"Help me forget." she repeated firmly, standing up from her chair.

Mark followed her lead to the elevator, box of decorations tucked firmly under his arm. She pressed the button for the top floor, even if the penthouse suite was ridiculously expensive, it's not like she couldn't afford it, and after the crappy night she'd had, she deserved _some _kind of comfort.

He turned to face her and was met with her lips pressing into his and her arms reaching around his neck. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her as he parted his lips and the box of decorations fell to the floor with a thud. Vaguely he hoped that there were no fragile decorations in there, but he was too preoccupied with sliding his tongue against hers to worry about them. He held her body protectively to his, as she kissed him greedily and hungrily. Her tongue brushed softly against his as she grasped fists of his short hair.

Mark's hands roamed over her shirt-covered back and felt the ridges of her spine through the cotton. He lightly tugged on her long, auburn hair, tilting her head back and arching her back in his strong embrace, pushing his tongue deep inside of her mouth. She shivered as her tongue battled against his and her hands moved to rake her nails down his back through his blue button-down. She thrusted her tongue against his and bit down lightly on his lower lip with a coy grin.

"God, Addie," he whispered. Her nails dug into his back and she stood up straight, pressing her body into his.

Her movements were fast and erratic. He was breathing heavily as he moved to undo the buttons on her shirt after pushing her back against the elevator wall. He had one more button to undo when he realized that in her upset state, a hot, fast fuck wasn't what she needed. She needed to be loved, to be cared for. He wanted to show her that he had changed. That he wouldn't hurt her anymore. That he loved her. He stopped undoing the buttons on her shirt despite his massive hard-on and she groaned, wanting his lips on her breasts.

"Mark, why are you-"

"Security cameras." he lied.

She glanced around, looking at the ceiling. "I don't see any."

"Well-"

The elevator door dinged and he was saved from having to make an excuse up. He stepped back to pick up the box and then grasped her hand in his as she lead him to her hotel room. She opened her hotel room door and tugged him inside, slamming him up against the wall as soon as the door was shut, causing the box to drop once again. Mark raised an eyebrow as she took control and he thrust his tongue down her throat hungrily. His erection strained against his jeans as her pelvic bone pressed hard against him.

Addison's hands groped for the buttons of his shirt, ripping them undone quickly as he slowly undid her last button. Mark rid her of her shirt, leaving her in her bra. She immediately moved her hands back to undoing his buttons and as soon as his shirt was undone she leaned down to press her lips over one of his pecs, swirling her tongue over his nipple. Mark groaned as she licked his pec and groped for his crotch again. He placed his arms on either side of her and flipped them so she was pressed against the wall.

Addison gasped and made a movement to grope him again but he pinned her hands against the wall, kissing her softly. She whimpered, wanting their foreplay to be harder and faster, obviously.

"I love you… let me show you," he spoke softly.

Before she could protest, Mark scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the king sized bed. He laid her down on it and her body bounced on the mattress after he did so.

He kissed her neck softly before lowering his lips down her body and trailing his tongue down to her breasts, still held in her bra. His lips caressed her breasts while his hands moved to tug her skirt down her hips. Addison's hands ran down Mark's bare back and gripped his ass through his jeans. He smirked down at her and looped his fingers through her panties, pulling them down also. His hands skimmed over her thighs and brushed against her mound gently, releasing a shudder from her body. Her hands palmed his crotch again and he groaned as the pressure on his erection grew more so. She moved to pop the button and unzip the blue denim, and he kicked the pants down to the floor as soon as she pulled them to his knees.

He lowered his lips down her body, tongue trailing over her flat stomach and down to the red tufts above her core. He licked his tongue over her clit gently, smiling as she shuddered in pleasure and he slowly delved his tongue between her hot, sticky folds. Her hands gripped the sheets as he thrust his tongue inside of her pussy, and his hands gripped his straining erection. He stroked his monster through his boxers while his lips sucked over her clit and his tongue brushed the bundle of nerves and slid in and out of her heat. The ribbed texture of her g-spot was his favourite, and feeling her arousal heighten with every time his tongue slid over it made his groin tighten to the point where he was sure his hard on couldn't possibly be any harder.

Her walls felt like heaven to his tongue, and with a combination of licking, sucking and thrusting, he had her juices spilling out softly into his mouth as she came with contracting muscles and a string of expletives. Her knuckles turned white as she slowly came down from the high her orgasm brought, and with a grin Mark rose up to kiss her neck softly, before reaching to the floor for his jeans to pull out a condom, always having at least two at the ready. She smiled lazily at him with a post-coital haze to her eyes, and she licked her lower lip in anticipation of the even more mind-blowing orgasm she would receive.

Mark pulled his boxers off and rolled the condom over his erection as he continued to suck lightly over Addison's neck. His hands moved away from his cock to spread her legs apart gently before he guided his throbbing member to her dripping entrance. He pushed just the tip inside of her core, causing her to groan softly in impatience. He placed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before sliding inside of her slick walls slowly. Both moaned softly at the contact, and after a moment, Mark began to thrust himself in and out of her slowly. Her fingers gripped his strong back as his thick member slid in and out of her wet folds. She bucked her hips up to meet his in time with the slow rhythm they'd started. His thrusts were long and deep and hit all the right places.

Addison wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled up at him as he sped up the rhythm and she thrust her hips against his with their own unique pace. He reached down to brace his right hand above her head while his left hand moved to brush across her cheek gently. His heat drove inside of her faster and faster, and the hot walls of her centre gripped his shaft like a vice, while her lips parted in an almost constant stream of uncontrollable moans. Her nails dug into his back gently, drawing out unrecognisable letters and scraping hearts into his skin.

Somewhere inside of her she loved him, more than just a friend.

Their breathing was laboured as their pace reached new heights. His thick member pounded inside of her core over and over and his left hand slid down her silky side to rub at her mound gently. She writhed and squirmed in pleasure underneath him, her eyes continuously locked in gaze with his. She didn't need to do anything more with her fingers that still caressed his back, her warm folds and tight muscles did that for her as they involuntarily provided all the pleasure Mark needed- she was that much of a sex goddess. She bucked her hips up into his and repositioned her legs higher up his waist as he continued to pound inside. His teeth gritted together as he leaned down to wrap a strong arm underneath her body protectively, pulling her firmly against him.

His hard nipples brushed against hers as his body rocked against hers, and his tongue sought out her lower lip. His turgid length slid in and out of her slippery cunt over and over, and the pleasure built up within both of their bodies. Addison was letting go completely, her mind free of thoughts, as Mark's cock drove inside of her rapidly. Her breasts bounced continuously against his toned chest, and her long legs tangled within his. She thrust her tongue against his and gripped his ass firmly as he slammed deeply inside of her, rubbing against her cervix and causing her to moan out loudly.

Mark's hips ground against Addison's and with every deep thrust, the tightness in his balls and manhood would increase tenfold until he felt like he would blow any second. Addison felt the same way, with her pleasure building up like crazy. He reached down to brush his thumb against her clit, and even just his light touch sent the nerves in her swollen nub into a frenzy. She moaned lightly and he rubbed at her clit even more, continuing to drill into her. Addison finally couldn't take it anymore and she bit down on her bottom lip deeply as he hit her cervix once more and sent her over the edge.

Addison's muscles contracted and she moaned out loudly, screaming expletives. She dug her nails into his forearms and her legs wrapped tightly around him as all she could see was white and all she could feel were waves of pleasure rippling through her body. He came soon after, firing his hot semen inside the constraints of the thin condom. Mark groaned out her name and pounded inside of her while he expelled all of his load, before he pulled out of her core.

He collapsed next to her, falling just to her left, his right arm draped over her body. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and the corners of her mouth upturned into a soft post-coital smile. He flashed his pearly whites to her before getting out of bed to dispose of his rubber. She closed her eyes while falling back in the soft pillows and beneath the darkness she imagined herself with Mark and a redheaded child running around in the snow, Santa hats on their heads.


End file.
